On n'est pas dans un film
by Saluzozette
Summary: On n'est pas dans un film. On n'est pas dans un film. Cette phrase est la préférée de Mikey, il n'arrête pas de l'utiliser pour justifier ses câlins et ses bisous intempestifs. Mais Raphaël, Léonardo et Donatello ne la comprennent pas. Que veut dire leur frère lorsqu'il dit ça ? Raph va bientôt le comprendre. T pour le langage... peut-être xD
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, Bonjour ! Et oui, c'est moi. Je sais qu'on m'attends toujours sur "le choix de Michelangelo" mais s'il vous plait, soyez indulgent, je n'ai absolument pas d'inspiration pour le prochain chapitre pour l'instant. Je sais ce que je dois écrire, je ne sais juste pas quelle forme lui mettre, c'est plutôt rageant. **

**Alors en attendant, je vous poste ceci. Ceci est un petit OS que je voulais poster en une seule partie à la base, mais qui finalement fera deux parties pour des raisons de longueur et de suspense =D (j'aime le suspense) Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser moi-même. J'aime bien, mais je n'ai pas réussi à tourner la fin comme je le voulais. Enfin bref.**

**Voilà la première partie, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**On n'est pas dans un film :**

Aussi loin que puisse s'en souvenir Raphaël, Michelangelo avait toujours été collant. Tout jeune déjà, il quémandait sans cesse pour des câlins, des bisous, ou simplement des contacts physiques. Et en vieillissant, il avait cessé de demander et s'était approprié ce qu'il voulait, sans demander l'avis de personne. De même, il ne manquait jamais de rappeler à sa famille combien il l'aimait. Une fois de temps en temps, Raph aurait trouvé ça agréable, quoique niais, sauf Mikey ne le faisait pas seulement de temps en temps, mais constamment.

_**OoOoO**_

_« Mikey ! Touche encore une fois la boite de Spike et je te promets que je me servirais de ta tête comme d'une serpillière !_

_- C'est ça, c'est ça, on te croit._

_- Je ne plaisante pas !_

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Raphie._

_- Mikeeeeey ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Pourquoi tu passes ta vie à m'emmerder ?_

_- Mais parce qu'on n'est pas dans un film, frangin._

_- Pardon ?... »_

**_OoOoO_**

Raphaël n'était pas le type même du gars tactile. Sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité, il préférait éviter les contacts physiques si cela signifiait impliquer plus que ses poings et ses pieds dans le processus. Il n'était ni distant, ni froid avec sa famille, mais se sentait tout simplement mal à l'aise si son espace vital se trouvait envahit. Manque de chance, Michelangelo semblait particulièrement aimer utiliser son frère au bandana rouge comme grosse peluche.

_**OoOoO**_

_« Je suis rentré !_

_- Raph !_

_- Hey ! Lâche-moi, Mikey, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?_

_- Un peu de bonne humeur s'il te plait, j'exprime ma joie, là. Tu m'as terriblement manqué._

_- T'as vraiment un grain, ma parole. Je suis sorti il y a peine deux heures._

_- Et alors ? On n'est pas dans un film, je te signale. Tu m'as vraiment manqué._

_- … Sérieux, Mike, lâche-moi. »_

**_OoOoO_**

Le ninja en rouge avait apprécié les démonstrations de tendresse de Mikey lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, mais elles étaient alors beaucoup moins fréquentes et beaucoup moins envahissantes. Michelangelo était toujours resté le plus tactile des quatre tortues malgré les années écoulées, cependant ses effusions s'étaient soudain multipliées et étaient devenues vraiment intrusives lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à monter à la surface. Raphaël, Léonardo et Donatello avaient alors vu leur frère se transformer en une sorte de machine à câlins et bisous instopable que le cadet avec du mal à supporter.

_**OoOoO**_

_« Raph ?..._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mikey ? Ah ! Mais c'est dégueulasse !_

_- Des gueulasses ? Non, ça s'appelle un bisou mon vieux._

_- C'est immonde !_

_- Je me disais bien que ce terme devait t'être étranger._

_- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de m'embrasser, comme ça, sans raisons ?_

_- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Parce qu'on n'est pas dans un film._

_- Et la bave alors ? C'était pour quoi ?_

_- Oh, ça ?… Appelons ça la touche de l'artiste._

_- Viens ici que je t'en donne, moi, des touches d'artistes ! Viens voir mes poings comme ils sont jolis ! »_

**_OoOoO_**

Raphaël s'était souvent demandé pourquoi son frère se comportait ainsi. Il avait très sérieusement retourné la question dans tous les sens, et avait consulté les plus grands experts en la matière, soient Léonardo, Donatello et maître Splinter. Le vieux rat s'était contenté de secouer la tête d'un air amusé à la question de son fils qui, furieux qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux, s'était rabattu sur son frère aîné. Léo, au moins, avait parut intéressé par le problème et avait soulevé l'hypothèse que, peut-être, Mikey essayait de combler un manque affectif. Raph n'était pas convaincu. D'accord, lui-même maintenait un peu ses distances, mais c'était bien égal au benjamin qui, non seulement ne se souciait pas des désirs et réticences de son frère quand il lui faisait un câlin, mais trouvait également toute l'affection souhaitée auprès des autres membres de sa famille. Quant à Donatello, il s'était lancé dans une longue explication sur le psychisme et l'inconscient et sur comment, d'après lui, le comportement de Michelangelo pouvait traduire une peur insoupçonnée d'être abandonné. Comme pour l'explication de Léonardo, Raphaël restait sceptique. Mikey n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe annonciateur d'une telle peur. Non, il était juste affectueux, et prenait un malin plaisir à reporter cette affection sur Raph, qui était justement celui qui était le plus mal à l'aise avec l'idée d'exprimer ses émotions.

_**OoOoO**_

_« Arrête, Mikey. Sérieux !_

_- Mais Raphie, je t'aime moi…_

_- Vas faire chier Léo et Donnie pour changer. Où April et Casey. Même Splinter, si tu veux ! Mais, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, fous-moi la paix._

_- Hum… Répète s'il te plait encore une fois, pour voir ?_

_- Casse-toi !_

_- Je partirais si tu me dis que tu m'aimes._

_- Alors ça, c'est pas près d'arriver, mon pauvre vieux._

_- C'est pas si dur, Raph, je t'assure. Dis-moi juste que tu m'aimes et je me barre, c'est promis. _

_- Je le dirais pas, pourquoi t'insistes ?_

_- Aller, juste une fois !_

_- Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait à la fin ! Fous-moi la paix, c'est tout ce que je demande ! Si t'es pas parti dans deux secondes je me servirai de tes comics comme papier toilette, je te jure !_

_- Oulà ! On s'attaque à du lourd à ce que je vois. Très bien, je pars. Mais tu pourrais le regretter, tu sais ? On n'est pas dans un film._

_- C'est ça. Regretter que tu ne sois pas là pour me faire chier. Comme si c'était possible… »_

**_OoOoO_**

En désespoir de cause, Raphaël était même aller chercher les raisons du comportement de Michelangelo auprès du premier concerné. Très calmement, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il passait son temps à les embêter, lui en particulier, mais Donnie et Léo également, et pourquoi il se sentait sans arrêt obligé de les serrer dans ses bras en leur disant combien il les aimait.

_**OoOoO**_

_« Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire, tu sais ? C'est instinctif. On sait bien que tu nous aimes. Et nous… Même si on t'engueule souvent, et tout… On t'aime aussi._

_- Woua, Raphie, stop, je crois que je vais pleurer là…_

_- Te moques pas ! J'essaye d'être sympa !_

_- Je sais, je sais ! Mais c'est tellement émouvant venant de ta part. Je ne m'y attendais pas !_

_- Alors, t'as pas besoin d'être aussi collant. Tu sais, nous dire sans arrêt que tu nous aimes, nous faire des câlins, tout ça… T'as pas besoin, on le sait._

_- Je sais bien que vous le savez. À force, j'ai dû vous faire comprendre quand même. Je me serais inquiété pour vous, autrement._

_- Alors tu vas arrêter ?_

_- Évidemment… que non._

_- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ! _

_- Parce que ça n'a aucun rapport avec la choucroute._

_- Quelle choucroute ?..._

_- Celle de mon amour pour vous._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu comprends, Raph, c'est comme la cuisine. Une fois qu'on a fini de faire cuire, on est bon. À moins de faire tomber toute la salière dans la choucroute, il n'y a plus moyen que ce soit mauvais._

_- Je comprends pas bien…_

_- Par contre, au moment de poser le plat sur la table, il y a moyen de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis, ou dans le chat. Dans une chaise, ou je ne sais quoi, je vais pas multiplier les exemples. Et si tu tombes, toute la choucroute est par terre, peu importe les efforts que tu as fait pour la cuisiner._

_- Mikey, on s'éloigne un peu du sujet, là…_

_- Pas du tout, on est en plein dedans ! Bref, tout ça pour dire que faire la cuisine ne suffit pas. Il faut aussi préparer le terrain pour pouvoir amener ton plat jusqu'à la table. Vérifier que le tapis et bien mis, et le chat pas là, t'as comprit l'idée ?_

_- Je suis pas sûr…_

_- Si la choucroute tombe, elle tombe, il n'y aurait pas moyen de la recommencer. Tu peux en cuisiner une autre, mais ça ne sera pas la même. Si ton plat est sur le sol, c'est trop tard. Il faut toujours réfléchir avant. On n'est pas dans un film où la caméra prévient à l'avance de ce qu'il va se passer en filmant le coin du tapis replié. Nous, on n'est pas prévenu, on sait pas si on arrivera à amener le plat jusqu'à la table._

_- Ok, c'est officiel, je suis largué._

_- Tu veux que je recommence ?_

_- Surtout pas ! Non, non, c'est bon, laisse tomber. Tes choucroutes, ton chat, j'ai saisi. Je… je vais aller dans ma chambre, histoire de réfléchir un peu à tout ça._

_- Comme tu veux. En attendant, moi, j'ai trouvé ce qu'on va manger ce soir. Oh, et Raph ?_

_- Hum ?_

_- Je t'aime, frangin !_

_- Lâche-moi, Mikey ! Non, pas le bisou baveux ! Non ! _»

_**OoOoO**_

Si Raphaël avait été le premier à se poser des questions, Léonardo et Donatello s'étaient très vite joint à lui dans sa tentative de traduire le comportement de Michelangelo. Ça les intéressaient tout autant que leur frère au bandana rouge que de comprendre leur benjamin et sa fameuse phrase : « _On n'est pas dans un film. _» Ces mots, qu'il sortait à tout bout de champ pour peu qu'on lui demandât d'expliquer son caractère, semblaient très contradictoires avec sa personnalité, aux yeux de ses aînés. Mikey passait beaucoup plus de temps devant la télé que n'importe quelle autre tortue, il aurait été normal qu'il assimile la vie réelle aux films qu'il regardait et aux jeux vidéo auxquels il jouait. D'ailleurs, son comportement je-m'en-foutiste et sa tendance à tout prendre à la légère pouvait venir de ce qu'il observait dans ces derniers. Peut-être oubliait-il que, contrairement à la console, la vie réelle n'avait pas de game over, et que par conséquent, il devait être plus prudent lors de leurs patrouilles que dans ses parties, et arrêter de faire n'importe quoi. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cette phrase ? « _On n'est pas dans un film. _»

Il fallut attendre des conditions bien particulières pour que Raphaël comprenne enfin ce que voulait dire son frère. Et la leçon fut plutôt rude.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La leçon se présenta un soir comme tous les autres, lors d'une patrouille. Pour changer, Léonardo avait formé les binômes sans demander l'avis de quiconque et Raphaël s'était retrouvé avec Michelangelo. Le seul argument du ninja au bandana bleu était que Donatello et lui n'avaient pas fait équipe depuis plus d'une semaine.

« Aw, mais je sais que tu m'aimes un peu, au fond, avait ricané Mikey devant le regard noir que lui avait adressé Raph. Malgré tout ce que tu dis.

- Tu m'emmerdes, avait rétorqué l'aîné.

- Et à quoi servirait un frangin sinon à ça, frère grand ? »

Raphaël avait poussé un grognement contrarié. Si Michelangelo n'avait pas passé son temps à l'agacer et à faire l'idiot, sans doute Raph aurait-il apprécié ce moment avec son benjamin. Les patrouilles en compagnies de Mikey étaient loin d'être désagréables lorsqu'il se comportait un peu normalement. S'il n'y connaissait rien en stratégie et n'était absolument pas doué pour monter un plan, le ninja au bandana orange possédait tout de même une rapidité, une agilité et surtout un humour qui compensaient largement le reste. Se battre à ses côtés pouvait être un plaisir pour Raphaël, sauf que son frère passait le plus clair de son temps à se comporter comme un imbécile. Il bondissait partout, parlait fort, blaguait, taquinait, cabriolait, bien loin de tout ce qui faisait normalement un ninja. Autant pour la discrétion. Il n'y avait que lorsque que la sécurité l'imposait qu'il reprenait un peu son calme. Et lorsque les combats s'engageaient, il redevenait la tortue bruyante et malicieuse de toujours.

Pour sa décharge, ce qui se passa ce soir-là n'était absolument pas de la faute de Mikey, pas plus que celle de Raph. Une demi-heure environs après s'être séparés leurs frères, les deux tortues croisèrent la route des Dragons Pourpres et engagèrent le combat. Les humains étaient cinq et s'amusaient à racketter les passants, sans oublier de les frapper s'ils se montraient un peu trop véhéments. Un jeu d'enfant pour les ninjas qu'étaient Raphaël et Michelangelo. En apercevant leur cible, la tortue au bandana orange eut un large sourire.

« Alors, heureux ? Demanda-t-il à son frère en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Tu vas pouvoir te défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- Tu resteras quand même mon punching-ball préféré, rétorqua Raph d'un ton taquin, après s'être dégagé de l'étreinte embarrassante.

- Ah ! Je savais bien que tu m'aimais !

- J'ai dit ça ?

- Il me semble bien !

- M'en rappelle pas. »

Sur ce, l'aîné bondit dans la ruelle et assomma un premier Dragon Pourpre, très vite rejoint par son benjamin. Ça aurait dû être facile. Ils auraient dû se débarrasser de leurs adversaires en deux temps trois mouvements, retrouver leurs frères et rentrer à la planque pour se commander une bonne pizza. Cependant, tout se précipita un peu lorsque le plus jeune des humains appela à l'aide. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ce n'était plus cinq Dragons Pourpres, mais bien vingt qui encerclaient les tortues.

« Euh... Je suis pas très fort en maths, c'est vrai, admis Michelangelo quand sa carapace rencontra celle de son frère, mais j'ai quand même l'impression que c'est un peu déséquilibré, là.

- Tu vas pas avoir peur, Mikey, se moqua Raphaël dont l'excitation grimpait avec la difficulté du combat. Ce ne sont que des Dragons Pourpres. Ils sont nullissimes.

- C'est vrai, mais ils ont des armes.

- Et alors ? Nous aussi.

- On a des flingues, nous ? Première nouvelle. J'aimerais bien qu'on me tienne au courant ! »

La plaisanterie fut uniquement saluée par le silence, car Raph remarquait pour la première fois les armes à feu dans les mains de ses adversaires. Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il avait toujours aimé côtoyer le danger. Plus un combat était serré, plus il se sentait vivant. Qui plus est, Mikey était le seul de ses frères avec lequel il pouvait pleinement apprécier la proximité de la mort, car il était le seul pour lequel il ne se faisait aucun souci. Avec une rapidité et une agilité comme la sienne, il était impossible que Michelangelo se fasse toucher par une balle de revolver. Cela en tête, Raphaël pouvait se concentrer entièrement sur son propre combat.

Les tortues mirent neuf adversaires à terre en moins de cinq minutes. Si Mikey avait semblé un peu inquiet au début, il avait vite repris ses esprits et frappait à présent autant avec ses armes et ses poings qu'avec ses mots, un sourire toujours collé sur ses lèvres. Raphaël était plus silencieux, mais ne pouvait contenir le rire de satisfaction qui lui échappait à chaque fois qu'il mettait un ennemi à terre. Donatello lui disait souvent qu'il avait l'air d'un psychopathe à rire comme ça lorsqu'il frappait des gens, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme si l'adrénaline prenait possession de son corps et ses nerfs et jouait avec lui comme avec un pantin. Il n'était plus maître de ses actes.

« Raph ! »

Ce fut à peine si la tortue au bandana rouge entendit le cri de son frère, car au même instant une déferlante de souffrance le renversa. Il tomba à genoux et cracha du sang, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il aurait voulu redresser la tête, regarder Michelangelo et reprendre le combat, mais il ne fut même pas capable de maintenir son équilibre. Il chuta lourdement sur le côté, incapable de respirer correctement et totalement submergé par sa douleur. Le sang commença à s'accumuler dans sa bouche et ses poumons. Il perdit conscience en moins de trente secondes, qui parurent pour lui plus d'un millénaire.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Voilàààà. La deuxième partie devrait arriver dans pas longtemps, deux jours environs, quelque chose comme ça. J'espère que cette première partie vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !**

**Bon, maintenant je vais aller me coucher, parce qu'il est bientôt minuit et que... je suis fatiguéééée. Bonne nuit les gens ! Je vous zaime tous beaucoup beaucoup !**

**Saluz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et donc voilà, c'est re-moi. Je vous avais dit que ce serait rapide sur ce coup là ;) Donc voilà la suite, j'espère que ça ne décevra personne.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

« _On n'est pas dans un film._ »

La première chose qui surgit dans l'esprit de Raphaël lorsqu'il revint à lui fut cette phrase. « _On n'est pas dans un film._ » Que voulait dire Mikey ?

Avec précaution, la tortue au bandana rouge ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'éblouie, mais bientôt, il parvint à distinguer où il se trouvait. Le labo. Il était à la planque. Les souvenirs lui revenaient par bribes, mais ce qui lui paraissait très clair était qu'il s'était évanoui en laissant son frère seul face à une dizaine de Dragons Pourpres. Munis de flingues. Des Dragons Pourpres armés, les plus dangereux. Une dizaine. Et Mikey, seul face à eux. « _On n'est pas dans un film._ » Que voulait-il dire à la fin ?

Avec difficulté, Raph tourna la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Donatello qui travaillait non loin de lui. Les traits de son frère le frappèrent. La tortue au bandana violet avait des cernes terribles et les yeux rouges, alors qu'une demi-douzaine de tasses s'empilaient les unes sur les autres sur le bureau.

« C'était si grave que ça ?... », murmura Raphaël d'une voix rauque.

Sa voix était si faible qu'il peina à l'entendre lui-même. Pourtant, Donnie pivota dans la seconde et posa un regard brillant de joie et de soulagement sur lui. Il s'approcha vivement.

« Salut Raph, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce en s'asseyant près de lui. Tu nous as fait sacrément peur, frangin. Comment tu te sens ?

- Mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?...

- Tu t'es fait tiré dessus, répondit le plus jeune. La balle t'a atteinte entre le plastron et la carapace, là où on n'a pas de protections. Si Mikey n'avait pas appelé immédiatement, tu serais mort avant qu'on arrive. »

Un large sourire ornait le visage de Donnie, qui serrait les doigts de son frère entre les siens comme si les lâcher demandait trop d'efforts. Il était étrangement semblable à Léo lorsque la santé des siens était en jeu et le connaissant, seul le réveil de Raphaël pouvait le soulager.

« Tu avais perdu énormément de sang, reprit le ninja au bandana violet dont la voix était nouée. Il a fallu te mettre sous transfusion. Récupérer la balle a été très dur à cause du plastron et tu... Ton cœur a lâché deux fois pendant l'intervention... »

Raphaël serra la main de son cadet.

« Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer, hein ? Demanda-t-il aussi narquoisement qu'il pu. On pleure quand quelqu'un est mort, pas vivant. Sinon c'est pas sympa pour lui... »

Donnie secoua la tête pour reprendre contenance et eut un sourire.

« Et Mikey ? S'inquiéta finalement Raph. Il n'a rien ?

- Il est en pleine forme, répondit son frère. Il n'a que des hématomes, même pas besoin d'un bandage. Par contre, il a complètement paniqué quand on t'a ramené à la maison. Avant il était calme, comme s'il ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais quand on t'a posé sur la table, il est devenu hystérique. Il a fallu le mettre sous sédatifs. Maintenant, ça va mieux, Léo et Splinter sont avec lui. Tu veux que je les appelle ?

- Je voudrais voir Mikey... »

Malgré son étonnement, Donatello acquiesça. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que Raphaël demande à voir Michelangelo en priorité. Mais depuis son réveil, le ninja au bandana rouge avait cette phrase qui tournait dans sa tête, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. « _On n'est pas dans un film._ » Cette phrase qui devait certainement être la clef du comportement de son benjamin. Les limites de sa patience avaient été franchies, il voulait savoir.

Deux minutes après le départ de Donnie, Mikey fit son apparition dans le labo. Le sourire sur son visage était immense, mais ses traits tirés ne trompaient personne.

« Ah ! S'exclama-t-il en arrivant près du lit. Un revenant ! Tu ne vas pas me mordre, au moins ?

- Pourquoi je te mordrais ? Demanda Raphaël avec un faible sourire.

- Mec, t'es mort, puis t'a revécu, puis t'es re-mort et t'as re-revécu. T'es doublement zombi, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, non ? »

Le blessé eut un ricanement qui se changea bien vite en hoquet de souffrance. Aussitôt, le sourire de Michelangelo se fana. Il garda un visage joyeux, mais l'inquiétude dans ses yeux était bien réelle.

« Excuse-moi, excuse-moi, je ne te ferais plus rire, promit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je ne voudrais pas que tu en re-re-meurt ! Splinter n'apprécierait pas trop, je crois.

- Tais-toi, supplia Raph qui rigolait malgré tout. Ce sont tes conneries qui vont me tuer... »

Un court silence passa, que Mikey rompit très vite.

« Hey, ça te fait mal si je te sers dans mes bras ?

- Y'a qu'une seule façon de le savoir… »

Aussitôt, le plus jeune attira son frère dans une étreinte qui sentait le soulagement à plein nez. Et aussitôt, Raphaël glapit de douleur.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Mikey, lâche-moi !

- Oui, oui, pardon, s'amenda celui-ci en s'écartant. C'est juste que les dernières heures ont été assez flippantes…

- Oh… On dirait que Mikester laisse tomber le masque ? Le taquina faiblement Raphaël. Alors tu es capable d'être sérieux deux minutes ?

- Deux minutes ? Non, non, c'est beaucoup trop long. Mon record n'est que de dix secondes, faut pas abuser. Je ne suis pas Léo et Donnie, moi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?...

- Le docteur Frankenstein est en larmes dans les bras de Léo à l'instant où je te parle, répondit la tortue au bandana orange avec un sourire attendrit. C'est sa façon à lui de faire retomber la pression, maintenant que tu es réveillé. D'ailleurs, Léo n'en mène pas large non plus. Heureusement que tu voulais me voir en premier, ça leur laissera le temps de reprendre contenance. Ils ne voudraient pas qu'on les voit pleurer, pas vrai ? »

Malgré la plaisanterie de Michelangelo, Raphaël sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée d'avoir inquiété ses frères à ce point. Que Donatello pleure, ce n'était pas particulièrement surprenant, les sanglots avaient toujours été son moyen de gérer le stress, mais Léo, c'était en revanche plus étonnant, car il était celui qui supportait le moins l'idée de montrer des larmes devant quelqu'un, surtout ses frères.

« Pourquoi tu voulais me voir, au fait ? Demanda Michelangelo avec curiosité.

- J'avais une question… À chaque fois qu'on te demande pourquoi tu nous serres dans tes bras et pourquoi tu nous dis que tu nous aimes, tu donnes toujours la même réponse. Tu réponds toujours qu'on n'est pas dans un film. Je comprends pas… Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Mikey fixa un regard abasourdi sur Raphaël le temps d'une demi-seconde puis éclata d'un rire hystérique. C'était sa façon à lui de gérer le stress. Quoiqu'entendre le rire de son benjamin fasse plaisir au ninja en rouge, celui-ci se sentit tout de même un peu vexé. Pourquoi riait-il, cet imbécile ?

« Arrête de rigoler, espèce d'idiot. Ça n'a rien de drôle…

- Tu es incroyable ! S'exclama Michelangelo dont les hoquets ne se calmaient pas. Tu reviens d'entre les morts et la première chose que tu fais, c'est me demander pourquoi j'adore t'embêter. Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ? »

Raph lutta faiblement mais finit par céder au rire à son tour. La joie de Michelangelo était communicative.

« Oh, et puis je suppose que je peux bien te le dire à toi, reprit Mikey en se calmant enfin, puisque tu dois déjà à moitié avoir comprit. Mais promet-moi de ne rien dire à Léo et Donnie, ils ne comprendraient pas, eux. Pas encore.

- Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Ricana narquoisement Raphaël. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était le secret de la création.

- Peut-être pas à ce point, mais pas loin. », rétorqua le plus jeune avec un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, il garda une minute de silence, l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Son frère était sur le point de se moquer de lui lorsqu'il parla.

« On n'aura pas droit aux adieux. »

La voix de Raphaël resta coincée dans sa gorge. Le sourire de Michelangelo s'était soudain fait triste et le regard qu'il braquait sur son aîné brillait d'un amour qu'il n'arriverait jamais à exprimer avec des mots. Cela frappa son frère d'un seul coup. Mikey le regardait toujours comme ça. Il regardait toujours chacun des siens avec cet air beaucoup trop mature dans ses yeux. Comme si au lieu de n'être qu'un adolescent de seize ans, il était un vieillard qui connaissait déjà tous les pièges que leur réservait la vie. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Et comment Raph avait-il fait pour ne jamais rien voir ? Comme l'aîné ne disait rien, son frère reprit :

« Tu sais, dans les films, il y a toujours des adieux déchirants, et s'il n'y en a pas, il y a des dernières paroles qui prennent une connotation terrible après coup. Presque à chaque fois. Sauf que ça, c'est du faux. Si je vous dis que je vous aime à longueur de temps, c'est parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé ce soir ? Ça peut arriver n'importe où, n'importe quand, à n'importe qui. Ce soir, c'était toi, et tu n'es pas mort – presque pas. Mais demain, ça peut être Léo, ou Donnie. Ça peut être moi. J'ai vu trop de films où, après la mort de quelqu'un, le héros culpabilise parce qu'il pense qu'il n'a pas assez prouvé à son proche qu'il l'aimait. Tous les films de super héros sont comme ça. Sauf que si je vous dis que je vous aime à longueur de journée, alors vous ne pourrez pas douter. »

Le visage de Michelangelo était redevenu joyeux, mais celui de Raphaël était aussi figé que la roche. Il écoutait son frère sans entendre sa voix, comprenait les paroles sans entendre les mots.

« On est des ninjas, pas vrais ? Reprit le benjamin en posant ses mains derrière sa tête, un sourire optimiste sur les lèvres. Faut être réaliste, on risque pas de vivre très vieux. Je ne voudrais pas mourir en vous laissant croire que je ne vous aimais pas, et je ne veux pas vous laisser mourir sans vous avoir récemment dit que je vous aimais. Si ce soir avait viré à la catastrophe, tu serais mort en un clin d'œil, sans qu'aucun de nous ait le temps de te dire au revoir, même pas moi qui étais à seulement cinq mètres. Tu imagines ?

- Pourquoi tu penses à ça ? L'interrompit Raphaël d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu imagines des choses aussi horribles ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça te vient seulement à l'esprit et pourquoi tu n'en parles jamais ? »

Il y avait de la colère à présent dans la voix de la tortue au bandana rouge. Une colère qui n'était pas dirigée contre son frère, mais contre lui-même. Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps l'esprit de Mikey travaillait sur ce sujet, et jamais Raphaël ne l'avait soupçonné. La vérité était que ce dernier évitait au maximum de penser à des sujets aussi déprimants. Il savait que Léo et Donnie devaient chacun y songer régulièrement, l'un dans son rôle de Leader responsable de leurs vies et l'autre dans son rôle de Doc responsable de leur survie, mais Michelangelo ? Comment arrivait-il à rester aussi optimiste et aussi souriant tout en pouvant réfléchir si profondément sur leur sombre futur ?

« Si j'en parlais, on me taxerait de rabat-joie, répondit Mikey dans un rire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on finira par mourir qu'on doit être triste, on n'est pas plus mal-logé que n'importe qui. On doit tous mourir un jour, pas vrai ? Nous juste un peu plus tôt que les autres, alors autant profiter !

- Ça ne te déprime pas ?... Demanda Raph avec une grimace. Ça ne te déprime pas de penser à tout ça ?

- C'est pas particulièrement agréable, c'est vrai, admit Mikey. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Alors autant faire du mieux possible avec ce qu'on a. Mieux vaut avoir une vie géniale et courte qu'une vie longue et chiante, non ? »

Raphaël ne put retenir un rire et son frère sourit avec satisfaction.

« Tu comprends pourquoi il ne faut pas en parler à Léo et Donnie ? Demanda-t-il narquoisement. Ils sont encore si naïfs, les pauvres. Toi, tu as frôlé la mort, tu peux comprendre. Eux, ça les ferait juste flipper.

- Et toi, tu n'as jamais été à deux doigts de mourir, alors pourquoi tu es si mature ?

- Moi ? C'est moi que tu appelles matures ? Merci, je suis flatté.

- Seulement sur ce sujet, te montes pas à la tête.

- Je passe ma vie à regarder des films, et j'ai beaucoup de temps pour penser. Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimerais que je sois idiot que je le suis vraiment. »

Raph grimaça et essaya de frapper l'épaule de son frère pour lui faire payer cette taquinerie un peu trop vraie, mais même sans être blessé, il n'aurait jamais pu atteindre son frère. Michelangelo ricana et se leva.

« Aller, reprit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je suis sûr que les autres piétinent d'impatience. »

La tortue au bandana orange avait à peine ouvert la porte que Donatello, Léonardo et Splinter s'avançaient vers Raphaël. S'il ne l'avait pas su, ce dernier aurait été incapable de dire que ses frères avaient pleuré. Son Maître s'approcha de lui avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bon retour parmi nous, mon fils. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux qu'il y a dix minutes, Sensei, merci.

- En tout cas, tu peux dire merci à Mikey, précisa Léo qui s'était assis sur la chaise près du lit. Sans lui…

- Ouais, il paraît, répondit Raph. Qui l'aurait crû ?

- Hey, remercie un peu ton sauver au lieu de lui casser du sucre sur le dos, protesta le concerné depuis le fond de la pièce. Je mériterais au moins une fête nationale en mon honneur.

- Au moins Mikey, t'as raison, ricana Donatello.

- Fait pas trop le fier, tu devrais me remercier aussi, rétorqua Michelangelo.

- Ah ouais ? Sous quel prétexte ?

- Le prétexte que grâce à moi, tu as pu ramener ton premier mort à la vie. J'ai fait de toi le docteur Frankenstein.

- Ce qui fait de Raph…

- Le monstre, ouais.

- Attends un peu que je te choppe, toi ! Tu vas voir si je suis un monstre !

- À mon avis, tu ne feras qu'apporter des preuves à mes arguments. »

Donatello, Léonardo, et même Splinter éclatèrent de rire devant la grimace que Raphaël adressa à son benjamin. S'il avait pu se déplacer, ça aurait fait longtemps qu'il l'aurait attrapé, mais il ne pouvait même pas se redresser sans gémir de douleur.

« Donnie, j'écope de combien ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix misérable.

- Hum… Je dirais six semaines d'immobilité totale avec sursis, répondit la tortue au bandana violet avec amusement. Ne fais pas cette tête, Raph ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite en voyant l'air désespéré de son aîné. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vu ta capacité à t'attirer des ennuis, je te garderais dans le labo à vie !

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, tu nous mettrais tous dans du formol pour nous garder intact, le taquina Léo.

- Ça, c'est ce que _toi_, tu ferrais, rétorqua Donatello. Il a des techniques beaucoup plus modernes de nos jours pour conserver des organismes intacts. »

Les quatre tortues ricanèrent de nouveau, puis Splinter surprit le bâillement de Raphaël.

« Mes fils, je pense qu'il est temps de laisser votre frère se reposer, déclara-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Léonardo. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez presque pas dormi de la nuit. Vous êtes bien sûr dispensés d'entraînement pour aujourd'hui, mais je vous veux tous dans vos chambres pour les cinq prochaines heures minimum. »

Personne ne protesta vraiment, car tout le monde était épuisé. Donnie et Léo souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Raphaël avant que Mikey ne se penche vers lui à son tour.

« Bonne nuit, frangin, ne triple pas ton statut de zombi, ok ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton taquin. Oh, et je t'aime, au passage. »

Un sourire fatigué fleurit sur les lèvres de Raphaël.

« Je ne dirais rien aux autres, promit-il en dodelinant de la tête. Tu as raison, ils auraient bien trop peur, les pauvres.

- Cool, on est d'accord.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Mikey. »

Michelangelo parut d'abord sincèrement étonné par ces mots puis un sourire gigantesque sépara son visage en deux. Il serra une dernière fois son frère dans ses bras en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal avant de se précipiter après Donnie, Léo et Splinter. Raphaël sourit de nouveau en s'allongeant plus confortablement. Ce soir, il avait frôlé la mort et découvert une nouvelle facette de son benjamin qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Une facette étrangement mature et étrangement lucide sur ce qu'étaient et ce que seraient leurs vies.

Et ce soir surtout, il avait enfin compris la phrase favorite de Michelangelo, et l'approuvait entièrement. On ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve. Elle risque d'être bien trop courte pour que l'on se permette de la gâcher. Et ne sachant pas ce qui nous attend, il faut profiter de chaque instant et bien dire aux personnes qui nous sont chères ce qui nous tient à cœur. Il ne faut se laisser dicter sa conduite ni par la peur, ni par la pudeur. Tu aimes quelqu'un, dis-lui. N'attends pas qu'il soit trop tard.

Car on n'est pas dans un film.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Ça tourne un peu niant-niant à la fin ou c'est moi ?**

**Bon, sinon sincèrement j'aimerais vous poser une question. Qu'est-ce que vous penser de ce Mikey ? Je voulais essayer de le faire aussi proche que possible du caractère original tout en en faisant quelqu'un de très intelligent. Bon, du coup il doit être un peu OC par rapport au comic mais... Je ne regrette rien x)**

**Vous avez aimé ? Oui, non ? Laissez une review surtout ;)**

**À bientôt !**


End file.
